


Five times Tommy was Wilbur's reason for getting out of bed

by goldcnraps



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Tommy and Wilbur hug, Tommy is a good little brother, Wilbur and Tommy are best friends, lowkey angst, wilbur isn't in a great place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcnraps/pseuds/goldcnraps
Summary: Wilbur isn't in a good place but Tommy is there for him.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Five times Tommy was Wilbur's reason for getting out of bed

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone included in this state that they are uncomfortable with it, it will be taken down.

1.)

Wilbur rolled over in bed and picked up his phone to check the time for the third time that day. The time read 11:36 am. He let out a short sigh and for the first time, he unlocked his phone. He saw unopened messages, specifically ones from Tommy and decided to open them.

‘Hey Wilbur I have college today but it’s a short day so I’ll be home around noon’  
7:28 am

‘I almost punched a kid 😀’  
8:37 am

That made Wilbur chuckle quietly. Of course it would be Tommy who almost punch someone.

‘Mother and father Innit will be gone tonight do you wanna play something’  
10:43 am

‘Idk if youre up but I’m on my way home’  
11:30 am

Wilbur looked how much time he had roughly before Tommy would be home. Twelve was about twenty minutes away. He stared at his screen again, debating on if he should text the younger boy back. 

‘I’ll be on when you get home’  
11:39 am

Wilbur laid for a few minutes longer before he dragged himself out of bed. This was for Tommy. 

2.)

Wilbur groaned at the amount of times his phone was vibrating from a spam of text messages from God knew who. For a moment it stopped and silence filled his room again, giving the brunette man a split second to relax before his phone started vibrating with someone calling him. 

Frustratedly, he grabbed it and answered, not checking the caller ID. 

“Hello?”

“There you are, you bitch,” Tommy’s voice rang out loudly, making Wilbur pull his phone away from his ear at the volume, “I’ve been texting you.”

“That was you?” Wilbur ran a hand across his face and let it rest across his eyes. “Jeez, Tommy.”

“Get up and come to talk me, bitch.” 

“Fine, fine.”

3.)

Wilbur was scrolling through Twitter on his phone when he had gotten a phone call from Tommy. It was around one forty five in the afternoon when it came through so he couldn’t really fake being asleep.

“Wilbur, I need help.” Tommy said as soon as the phone had been answered. 

Wilbur sat upright almost immediately, his older sibling instincts kicking in quickly. “What’s wrong? Did someone say something to you at college?”

“What? No,” Tommy sounded a little confused. “I need help with a school assignment.” 

Wilbur relaxed and let out a short breath of relief. “Yeah, no problem, Toms.” He said quietly and tossed the blankets aside. “Whatever you need.”

4.)

Wilbur’s notifications were filled with messages from Tommy telling him to come talk to him. 

‘I’m bored get on’  
1:23 pm

‘Wilbur’  
1:25 pm

‘Hey bitch’  
1:26 pm

‘Come play w me or smth i dont care just get up’  
1:31 pm

‘Please’  
1:39 pm

‘Ur being obnoxious just get on wil’  
1:53 pm

‘I don’t wanna talk to anyone else rn’  
1:56 pm

It was the last message that made Wilbur finally get up. It took him till about two ten to finally call Tommy but he couldn’t ignore him if he was really the only one that he wanted to talk to. He wouldn’t do that to Tommy no matter how bad he felt that day.

5.)

Wilbur had yet to even look at his phone or get out of bed when the clock hit five thirty pm on a Friday. He had barely moved for a couple days. He’d laid in bed, only moving slightly when he’d get uncomfortable and to go to the bathroom, but that still felt like a struggle. 

The silence from Wilbur had sent Tommy into a slight panic. He knew that Wil had his bad days but it hadn’t been this bad in a few weeks. Normally, he’d at least send him a message telling him that he wasn’t feeling it that day or that he didn’t want to talk. Sure, Tommy ignored that and still made him talk to him but he hadn’t gotten a single message that day or the day prior. 

It was extreme, yes, but Tommy had somehow managed to convince his dad to go to Brighton. The drive was around four hours so they’d get there around nine, but Tommy wasn’t giving up. 

He spent the car ride ridden with anxiety despite his dad’s attempts to calm him down. 

They arrived in front of Wilbur’s apartment around nine forty five. Tommy raced up to the door, leaving his dad in the car. He hammered on the door for a minute with no response. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy yelled, hitting the door with his fist again. 

Inside the apartment, Wilbur tried to block out the sound by putting a pillow over his head but whoever was outside wasn’t letting up on the continuous knocking. 

Wilbur dragged himself from the bed and to the door, just wanting the noise to go away. He opened the door just as Tommy went to knock again. They both stared at each other for a minute, Tommy with his fist still raised in the air and Wilbur still holding the doorknob.

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice cracked. He wanted nothing more than for this to be real and not him imagining things. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy’s eyes finally lit up and he flung his arms around the older man’s waist. 

Tears prickled in Wilbur’s eyes as he embraced the blonde boy. “Why are you here?” He whispered.

“I got worried about you.”

“I love you, Toms.”

“I love you too, Wilby.”


End file.
